


Невероятная Мойра

by garvet



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во всем виноват мистер Милбери</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невероятная Мойра

Она всегда была сорвиголовой. Без оглядки в адское пламя? Легко. Напарников-мужчин надо беречь, вдруг понадобится вызвать подкрепление или принести кофе? У них постоянно сто веских причин отсидеться в машине или офисе, и она это понимала и веские причины ценила.

Неделя до пенсии.  
Да нет, там ничего серьезного не происходит. Мирные сектанты.  
Обещал сводить сына на бейсбол.  
Жена убьет, если мне прострелят новую рубашку.  
Это превышение полномочий, у нас нет ордера.  
Выходной.  
Ночь, надо спать.  
Ланч, надо доесть гамбургер.  
Мы ничего не можем здесь сделать.  
Она соглашалась — сын, кот, жена, сектанты, гамбургер, законы штата, уикенд, ночь, Zegna, конец света, чужая смена. Соглашалась на бегу, ведь в адское пламя попробуй еще успей.

Если она находила что-то, то вцеплялась мертвой хваткой и не отпускала, несмотря на приказы руководства, законы штата и здравый смысл.

Здравый смысл и Мойра! — Чарльз улыбался, даже когда просто вспоминал ее имя. Почему он никогда не говорил ей «Мойра, нет»? Второму любимому сорвиголове в его жизни постоянно приходилось. Эрик, нет. Эрик, не делай этого. Эрик, пожалуйста, не уходи. Эрик, нет! Нет! Нет!

Они были в чем-то похожи. Ну, конечно же, симпатии всегда уходят корнями в детство, люди, которые нравились Чарльзу, должны были быть похожи на кого-то из близких. На его мать? Нет, лицо матери в юности он уговорил копировать Рейвен. На отца? На мистера Марко, попытавшегося заменить отца? На мистера Милбери, который изредка заходил в гости и забирал Чарльза на обследования при каждой простуде? У Милбери, конечно, было интересно и, пожалуй, именно благодаря ему Чарльз увлекся генетикой, но нет. Не может быть. Мойра и Эрик не были похожи ни на кого из тех, кого Чарльз знал. Разве что… Острый взгляд, постоянная настороженность, сжатые губы — то ли раздражение, то ли сомнение, то ли глубокая обида или похороненное на дне души и почти забытое горе. «Мистер Милбери, вы сердитесь?» — «Никогда, мой мальчик. А теперь все-таки не дергайся». Он ни разу не смог верно прочесть эмоции своего доктора. Похоже, единственного, с кем рядом было тихо. Голоса в голове замирали, и оставалось только это — непонятное напряжение во взгляде и сжатых губах. Таинственное, привлекательное.

Настроения Эрика и Мойры Чарльз читал легко, как открытую книгу. Но несомненно, с их помощью Чарльз пытался притвориться, что понял своего таинственного нечитаемого доктора. Ведь то, чего он не понимал, мучило бы его вечно. Может быть, прошлое мистера Милбери тоже было связано с потерей семьи, с нацистскими лагерями и недоверием всему миру? Вряд ли, но можно себе представить. Или, может, все обстояло так, как с Мойрой — в мире существовала только работа, постоянно работа, и нужно было собраться и действовать, чтобы позволить другим гамбургер, сына, бейсбол и спокойную пенсию?

Чарльз рассмеялся. Выбрать в качестве эталона сексуальности не мать, не отца, а семейного доктора. Ну ты даешь, Чарльз Ксавьер. Мистер Милбери исчез из его жизни еще до того, как появилась Рейвен. Чарльзу изредка попадались его статьи. Возможно, у него была даже возможность встретиться со старым знакомым на каких-нибудь конгрессах. Пару раз Чарльз видел имя Милбери в списках участников и наверняка Милбери тоже видел там имя Чарльза Ксавьера. Но особого желания встречаться почему-то не возникало.

Вместо этого Чарльз зацепился за Мойру и Эрика.

Ему нравилось представлять иногда Эрика на месте Мойры, а Мойру на месте Эрика. Эти двое были так похожи. Он даже выдал себя при вербовке Ангел, показав ей иллюзию — Эрика в образе Мойры, какой ее был бы не против увидеть Чарльз, раз уж в руке — бокал для мартини, и они оба — в стриптиз-клубе. Но Ангел, глупышка, тут же забыла о шутке телепата и не вспомнила, даже когда увидела саму Мойру. Эрик был сосредоточен на мутантах, своем новом народе-под-угрозой-геноцида. Он не смог спасти своих родителей и друзей, и теперь боялся медлить и не спасти мутантов. И не верил в людей. Мойра была помешана на мутантах. С минуты, когда она осознала их существование, она старалась узнать о них все. Следовала за Чарльзом по пятам, прочла все его работы, докопалась даже до статей Милбери. Эрик считал, что это опасно, люди не должны знать слишком много о мутантах, Мойра выискивала слабые стороны не только в противниках — Шо и его группе, но и в союзниках. «Они найдут оружие против мутантов, еще немного и они изобретут свой Циклон Б против новых евреев. Пусть эта женщина уйдет». Чарльз находил это очень милым. Люди будут больше знать о мутантах, они перестанут бояться. Они станут доверять. Как Чарльз доверял Мойре, а она — Чарльзу. Он не хотел, чтобы Мойра уходила.

Он много чего не хотел. Он не хотел, чтобы Эрика съедало изнутри желание отомстить Шо. Он не хотел, чтобы Эрик оказался прав насчет людей. Он не хотел, чтобы Эрик стал для него нечитаемым, как когда-то мистер Милбери. Он не хотел, чтобы Эрик стал убивать испуганных людей. Он не хотел, чтобы Мойре пришлось стрелять в Эрика. Он не хотел, чтобы у нее был шанс попасть. А у нее их и не было. Она стреляла, потому что не было другого выхода. Безнадежно и напролом, как всегда. Оставляя мужчин беспомощно наблюдать. Оставляя Чарльза падать на песок с пулей, предназначенной другому. Он сам виноват, он сам не смог остановить Эрика, никогда не мог. У него получалось только задержать.

Им повезло. Им всем повезло. Она спасла этих людей. Его хорошая девочка. Его сорвиголова Мойра. Он не хотел, чтобы она уходила, нет. Если бы только ее работа не была так важна для нее. Он не мог позволить ей помнить.

Он не хотел, чтобы уходил Эрик, на самом деле не хотел. Но Эрику нужны были только безусловные сторонники. Не друзья. Если бы было иначе, он не надел бы шлем, не стал бы для Чарльза нечитаемым.

Конечно, дело было не в ногах Чарльза. Он просто прогнал их обоих, а Рейвен ушла сама. И что-то в Чарльзе оборвалось. Но, как и с Милбери, он не пытался встретиться с ними снова. Не пытался их вернуть, предложить остаться. То, что уходило из его жизни, он отпускал и никогда не бежал вслед. Может быть каждый раз, когда его жизнь пустела, он чувствовал себя парализованным. Не только физически.

Нет, конечно, он планировал найти Рейвен. Он нанимал адвокатов Эрику. Когда крышу сносило от боли, он даже подумывал о том, не вломиться ли в Пентагон. Исключительно чтоб ударить Эрика и сказать ему, чтобы катился к чертям. И ведь в конце концов он так и сделал, и снова все потерял.

Но он так и не связался с Мойрой. Она уже не представляла опасности для мутантов, мир принял их, по крайней мере, так казалось Чарльзу. Но какое право он имел после всех этих лет и стертой памяти. Возможно ли простить такое? Конечно, нет. И он наказывал пустотой сам себя. Он не думал, что и ее — тоже.

Судьба — та еще выдумщица. Они с Мойрой, наверное, родственницы. Обе сумасшедшие и всегда перемешают всем планы, жизни, заставят подавиться гамбургером, потерять билет на бейсбол, порвать любимую рубашку Zegna или испачкать в рыжем песке отличный новый лавандовый свитер. О мирной пенсии можно даже не заикаться, на повестке дня у судьбы всегда конец света. Мойра и террористы, господи. Как в сказке, в очень дурацкой, но страшно волшебной сказке конец света начался с песков, персидского ковра и древней пирамиды, напичканной внеземными технологиями. И самым древним мутантом. Удивительно, как из всех, полезших в пирамиду и разбудивших древнее зло, выжила только она. Просто человек. В завертевшемся вихре, в пропасти, в которую устремился мир. Сказочная, волшебная, невероятная. У нее тоже суперспособность — попадать всегда в самый центр опасности. Находить то, что собирается всех убить. Эрик всех подозревает в злых намерениях, Мойра отыскивает и выводит на чистую воду. Иногда кажется — лучше бы не трогала, а потом думаешь — было бы хуже. Просто никто бы не узнал.

Она не помнила ничего, разве что поцелуй, то ли реальный, то ли пригрезившийся. Но она все так же была одержима мутантами. Она заново прочла все труды Ксавьера — старые и новые. Она даже, кажется, встречалась с Милбери. Она рассказывала им о своих расследованиях, а сама не сводила взгляда с Чарльза. Все тот же напряженный, жадный огонек. И у Чарльза заново вышибло дух. Она сразу дала понять, что это ее дело и она идет с ними. Пригласить Чарльз не мог, она сняла с него эту ответственность. А отказывать он и не собирался. Позже ему было немного стыдно — в те дни все что-то потеряли. Эрик — семью, Скотт — брата, Апокалипсис — веру в человечество. И только Чарльз нашел Мойру.

И никто так и не собрался ей отказать. Ни когда оказалось, что им опять придется воевать с рехнувшимся от горя Эриком и Чарльза похитили, ни когда стало ясно, что миру конец. В безнадежный бой пошли дети, совсем еще дети, даже младше тех, что шли с Чарльзом в первый раз. Без опыта, без особых навыков против сильнейших мутантов мира. Честно говоря, шансов на победу у них было не больше, чем у Мойры. Но дети были похожи на нее по духу. Стрелять, сражаться, безнадежно, но упрямо. Не победить — так хоть не отступить. Не умереть, прячась в убежище, эвакуируясь туда, где сметет ураганом, ударит в спину. Нет. Дети Чарльза и женщина Чарльза могли не верить в свои силы, но не умели отступать. Как он любил их тогда. И потом, когда оказалась, что судьба любит безумцев, что без надежды все равно есть шанс, как и тогда, на кубинском пляже. Для них всех, даже для Эрика.

Даже для Чарльза. Вернув воспоминания Мойре — он не мог не вернуть их, не имел права, — он ожидал чего угодно. Она должна была закричать. Ударить. Отшатнуться. Он забрал у нее слишком много, чтобы можно было прощать. Он не ожидал ее счастливого ошеломленного взгляда. Он никогда не видел такого у мистера Милбери.

— Оставайся, — сказал он потом Эрику  
— Ты же телепат, заставь меня! Уговори, — предложил Эрик. И, конечно, остался на некоторое время. Хотя бы восстановить разрушенное.

— Оставайся? — сказал Чарльз Мойре.  
— Я остаюсь, — сказала она торопливо, одновременно с ним, как всегда беря ситуацию в свои руки.

Он счастливо рассмеялся и подумал, что неплохо было бы все-таки как-нибудь встретиться с мистером Милбери, рассказать обо всем, что произошло с тех пор, как Чарльзу стукнуло десять, и убедиться, действительно ли мистер Милбери не умеет улыбаться.


End file.
